


Train Confessions

by Okaysha



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaysha/pseuds/Okaysha
Summary: Five confessions based on the Chapter 4 funhouse train scene.Look at the tags. These are not your grandma's ships.





	Train Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I had the greatest idea that I should ship people based off of who they sat next to on the funhouse train.  
> These are the results.
> 
> A coin flip decided who confessed to who, and it also decided whether or not the feelings were reciprocated.
> 
> (Nagito sat alone in his seat so I had to improvise, sorry not sorry)

**Disregarding all reason, Fuyuhiko had developed feelings for Kazuichi.** He knew all too well how awful it felt to keep his feelings to himself--he already lost Peko, and he wouldn’t allow a repeat of his past mistakes. His seat next to the panicked boy was very intentional as they boarded what was surely a trap by Monokuma. While the others were concerned with themselves with their approaching doom, Fuyuhiko tugged Kazuichi’s collar to lead his ear to the private space inches between them.

“Geeze, what is it?” he whined, eyes still cast to the seat where Sonia sat.

It wasn’t a secret that Kazuichi had a thing for the princess, and it’s not like Fuyuhiko though that he had a chance. He’s not even sure that he would want to be reciprocated. But he had to say how he felt before either of them died.

Keeping his voice low so only the two of them could hear, Fuyuhiko said, “I’ve learned my lesson about keeping my feelings secret, but I’m still only gonna say this once. I like you.”

Kazuichi’s eyes were finally wrenched away from Sonia as he looked at Fuyuhiko with a wide-eyed horror.

“What?” he asked lamely.

“I told you I was only gonna say it once.”

Kazuichi’s eyes opened even wider. “WHAT?”

The boy mechanic began to perspire, eyes darting like an animal of prey seeking escape.

“WHAT?” he shrieked again. “B-b-b-b-b-but, but, but- WHAT? NO!”

Fuyuhiko grimaced in embarrassment. He knew it would be bad, but facing the reality of it was perhaps equally as bad now that he was sitting next to a boy on high threat alert.

“Oh my god, no! Why me? I’m not into- Oh my god, please don’t hurt me!”

Fuyuhiko had no plans to hurt Kazuichi. He didn’t have much time to explain himself before a thick white smoke swept in to wipe out their joint consciousness.

***

 **Disregarding all reason, Sonia had developed feelings for Akane.** She couldn’t place her feelings for the boisterous woman for the longest time, but it must be something akin to romance. What a fun discovery! Sonia has always been interested in pursuing romance and all its heart-pounding moments. And _this_ was the moment--the moment she’d seen in in several of the Japanese dramas she’d consumed during her free time. The confession! Yes, this was definitely a heart-pounding moment. It was as though her face was about to burst aflame and her heart was about to burst asunder and her stomach was about to burst with flutterbugs.

Sitting next to Akane, she tried her best to mimic the motions of an infatuated person. Sonia looked away from Akane in a very romantic “aversion of eye contact” move. It didn’t seem like she was noticed though.

Oh, as common as not being noticed may be, she couldn’t wait. Her heart was busting and rushing to get to the emotional climax! Sonia forced herself to look at Akane, gripping her hand to physically catch the strong girl’s attention.

Akane’s eyebrows shot up, looking at Sonia with a smile. “I see you’re scared because you’re holding my hand. It’s gonna be okay though!”

Sonia nodded, not disagreeing with Akane although not trying to have that sort of conversation either.

“Oh. No, Akane. I’m holding your hand to show a very specific emotion that is not fear but…” Sonia stuttered over her confession as it came to a close. “...but it is….like. Like you. I like you!”

Akane’s smile drifted down at the corners as she took in the info being presented.

“Like me?” Her smile returned (to Sonia’s relief). “Aw, well, I like you too, Sonia! Was that all you had to say?”

“Yes?” This was going surprisingly middled. She wasn’t being kissed, but she wasn’t being rejected. Maybe there was a misunderstanding? “I- I like you.”

Akane laughed heartily. “Me too!”

Sonia’s heart began rushing faster as she panicked to clear what really felt like a misunderstanding. “I _like_ Akane! I would like to go out to an event with you!”

“Like what? Like, wanna ride that roller coaster again? That was fun, but we can’t gon on it without the others…”

“But I-”

A white smoke suddenly assaulted them and by that point it was too late to make plans.

***

 **Disregarding all reason, Chiaki developed feelings for Hajime.** She should confess, and riding beside him on the train gave them something similar to privacy as they chugged along to what surely was a trap.

“Hajime,” she called softly with a sleep-ridden voice.

Hajime looked over curiously and then with concern. “Yes? You still worried about this trap?”

“Yes.” Chiaki contemplated her next words carefully. “But that’s...not what I wanted to say.”

Her pauses were longer than her moments speaking and she wasn’t sure herself whether it was because she was being careful or because she was nervous. “I just wanted to tell you... I like you. Like you. I think. Yes. I know it.”

“What?” Hajime yelped before lowering his voice to repeat after her, “You like me?”

“Yes.”

A blush took over his expression as Hajime processed what he’d just heard. “B-but why? Why me? Why now? I know I shouldn’t be questioning it, but I don’t understand.”

Chiaki mused for another bit of time. “Do you...like me too, maybe?”

Hajime reeled away as much as their shared seat would allow. “A-asking me that sort of question so suddenly- I mean- Of course, I like you. But-”

“But?”

“...Is this timing really okay?”

Before another word could be said, they were both unconscious in a cloud of white gas.

***

 **Disregarding all reason, Nekomaru had developed feelings for** Gundham **.** They haven’t had a lot of time together, but he enjoyed the boys loud declarations of...well, Nekomaru didn’t always pay close attention, but clearly, this was a man who had things to say. And his...dark devas of destruction (as they were called) were extremely well trained. Nekomaru could spot a good athlete from any distance and those creatures were fine specimens in their field. As time passed, Nekomaru’s admiration grew until he at last began to desire to know the man _behind_ the hamsters.

So, those intentions in mind, Nekomaru hoisted himself next to Gundham, slinging an arm around his shoulder to bring the man closer.

“GUNDHAM! I HAVE A FEW WORDS TO EXCHANGE WITH YOU!”

Gundham paled for a moment, shock registering on his face before responding, “I suppose it can’t be helped. If you seek to cross your wits against mine, I’ll allow it. Although, do not blame me when your mind is consumed by the dark forces I always have by my side.”

Nekomaru laughed. “YOU ARE FULL OF SUCH FIGHTING SPIRIT! THAT’S WHAT I ADMIRE ABOUT YOU!”

Gundham’s threatening expression crumbled instantly into confusion.

“AND ANOTHER THING I ADMIRE,” Nekomaru continued in his usual bellow. “YOUR CREATURES ARE TRAINED MAGNIFICENTLY. IT’S SOMETHING YOU REALLY OUGHT TO BE COMMENDED FOR. I KNOW THE EFFORT IT TAKES TO SHAPE AN ATHLETE AND I ADMIRE YOUUU!!!”

Gundham had grown silent, slowly shrinking into his scarf as Nekomaru continued is praise.

“I LIKE YOU! WE SHOULD CONTINUE TO KEEP EACH OTHER COMPANY. WHAT SAY YOU, GUNDHAM?”

Gundham continued to shrink and blush. “I… Thank you.” He mumbled. “I’d like that very much.”

And then they were knocked out by a cloud of white gas!

***

 **Disregarding all reason, Monokuma had developed “feelings” for Nagito.** Seeing his chance when the stupidly wonderful or wondrously stupid students boarded the train he’d created for them, Monokuma slipped in next to Nagito without a peep--not a sound! But Nagito was observant as ever, eyes landing on Monokuma’s soft and cuddly body. He didn’t say a word, watching with an intensity that could make any bear blush!

Monokuma put his wittle paws over his muzzle to suppress a giggle. Oh, how thrilling it was to watch everyone without them knowing you’re there! But simple voyeur pleasures wasn’t what brought Monokuma here. No, it was a different pleasure.

“Na-gi-to!” He whispered with glee. “I have a _beary_ important confession to make!!! >///<”

“Is it about the end of this ride?”

Monokuma blushed, still covering his face. “If by ride, you mean the rollercoaster of emotions we’ve been riding, then I’m afraid even I don’t know where this ride will lead!”

Nagito refrained from responding.

“Oh, stop staring at me with those eyes! It’s em _bear_ assing _!_ If you don’t stop, I’ll pluck those handsome eyes right out of your head!”

“What confession do you have to make then?”

Monokuma began to pant. “Oh? You’re in a rush...to get...to the climax?”

Nagito again refrained from responding.

“Oh, gee! I can’t wait anymore either! I’m gonna do it. Here it comes. Here it comes!” Monokuma put a paw on top of Nagito’s- “I like you, Nagito! >///< Oh no! I said it! So embarrassing! Do you accept me? I’ll do anything you want!”

Nagito blinked, eyes drifting upwards as though thinking about the proposition. “Anything?”

“Don’t make me say it again!” Monokuma blushed.

“Then would you...tell me who the traitor is?”

“Huh?”

“Or tell me about the organization behind this?”

“Well, I-”

“Would you kill for me?”

“Does...Nagito want me to kill someone?”  
“I’m curious. If you killed someone, would you get a trial too? What would be your punishment?”

“Oh, I see how it is! You just want to trap me. In a trap of love! Is this what they call...tough love!?”

Nagito crossed his arms. “I was just curious is all. I’m not interested in your love, however, and I’m going to have to decline your confession.”

“Rejected!?” Monokuma turned his body away with his head hanging low. “What can I say, never in my wildest nightmares did I think I would be rejected! I’m the entire package? I come with batteries included!”

Monokuma’s voice rose in volume, only to be masked by several shouts as a white haze began to envelop them. Nagito passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate thinks this is disgusting and I should be ashamed of myself.


End file.
